Coé
by Azriell
Summary: Bieen.. Juste une coé écrite par Melody313 et moi.. Surtout un délire, en y réflechissant..


Bonjour bonjour!

Been je sais pas vraiment quoi dire.. Voilà, c'est une coé entre Melody et moi.. Ses parties sont en "normal" et les mienne en gras.. :) (Pour qu'on ne croie pas que ce que 'jai écrit c'est de elle.. Elle pourrait me poursuivre en justice.. :) ) C'est possible que je me sois trompée en volant ce qu'elle avait écrit.. Pardon à genoux si c'est le cas!

Bonne lecture de cette fic qui n'a (Eh oui!) pas de titre.

---

**8 heure du matin, donjon sombre et humide, Valeureux Griffy et Serpy moqueurs, Rogue qui fait des tours entre les bancs avec un air menaçant, et puis surtout, les instructions pour une potion impossible à réaliser au tableau, en gros, un cour de potion dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

**Assis au premier banc entre Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards, bombardait deux Griffy nommés respectueusement Ron Weasley et Harry Potter avec des yeux de poissons bien gluants... Ceux-ci ne restaient pas inactifs et renvoyait gentiment des pattes de crapauds visqueuses et d'autres choses non-définies.**

**Le genre de choses idéales à faire pour réussir une potion... -.-**

**Ce qui devait arriver, n'arriva pas tout de suite, par contre, Rogue reçu un des projectiles en pleine figure. Et n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard connaissait l'équation qui disait que: Rogue+yeux de poissons+pattes de crapauds Fuir très loin et très vite.**

**Le visage de Rogue prit d'abord une teinte jaunâtre, puis bleue, pour finir sur un superbe vermillon. Visage au centre duquel, deux yeux très noirs avaient l'air d'être prêt à découper en morceau la première chose qui lui viendrait sous la main. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que des gouttes de sang s'écoulait là où les ongles avaient creusés la peau. De petites colonnes de fumées s'échappaient de ses narines frémissantes et sa bouche s'était tordue en une ligne étrangement de travers.**

**Bref, les élèves étaient sérieusement dans la mouise...**

**Draco Malfoy se cachait derrière Blaise, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi d'être mis au premier plan, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter était pétrifiés de terreur. Au bout d'un long moment, La voix glaciale de Rogue retentit:**

**« Qui. M'a. Lancé. Ceci. »**

**Il eut droit à un silence pour réponse (Il n'y avait jamais eu aussi peu de bruit dans le classe de potion : Professeurs, lancez-vous des yeux de poissons sur la tête!!)**

**Finalement, Rogue soupira et annonça:**

**« Bien, sachez que ce crime ne restera pas impuni, et pour que justice soit faite, je vous demanderait de goûter votre potion à la fin du cour, s'il y a des morts, tant mieux. »**

**Tous se regardèrent avec horreur, personne et ça se comprend- n'avait envie de se retrouver avec un bras sur la tête ou pire... mais, est ce qu'ils avaient vraiment le choix ?**

Et finalement, après de durs efforts pour essayer de bien faire une potion convenable et non un poisson(1), les élèves durent se rendre à l'évidence : leur heure était arrivée. Ils allaient devoir boire leur potion respective. Draco se tourna vers Blaise, les yeux suppliants : sa potion était bleue/marron (assez spécial) au lieu de vert, comme il se le devait.

« Dis, tu voudrais pas échanger de potion ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? C'est ta potion je te ferais remarquer ! » répliqua l'autre Serpentard, un peu agacé. De toute façon sa potion n'était guère mieux (rouge sang). Théodore, à leur inverse, prit tranquillement un échantillon de sa potion respective.

« Je sais, nous ne sommes pas des… des… ces choses là… (2)» commença il en faisant un geste vague vers Harry et Ron. « Mais on doit être courageux et boire notre, euh… potion. » finit il. Théodore regarda en biais sa propre potion et faillit avoir un haut le cœur. Courageux en voyant sa potion était un mot digne de Mission Impossible. Boire cette chose était un pur exploit. Il ferma les yeux et expira profondément.

« Quel exemple fabuleux… » soupira Blaise, lassé.

« Moui… mais pour revenir à notre sujet de base, notamment nos potions, je ne crois pas que j'oserais boire ça. » dit Draco, regardant avec désespoir sa potion d'une couleur de plus en plus étrange (3). On aurait presque dit que la potion bouillonnait. Des petites bulles sortaient du chaudron et les trois Serpentard les regardèrent (4) avec inquiétude.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est pas normal, ce truc… »

« Oui, et quelqu'un pourrait arrêter se sifflement ? Ca fait mal aux oreilles… »

Effectivement, un petit sifflement se faisait entendre d'on ne sait où, et bientôt tout le monde se boucha les oreilles, faisant une grimace de douleur. Draco remarqua soudain un petit détail qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu avant, du moins il n'y avait pas fait attention. Le petit sac normalement rempli d'yeux de poissons était vide. Il remarqua aussi qu'en fait, tout avait été vidé dans sa potion. Comment, ça il ne le savait pas du tout. Le Maître des Potion arriva rapidement vers eux, également en train de se boucher les oreilles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… » commença le professeur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

**La potion avait fini de changer de couleur pour, simplement, comme on le voit dans tout les films comiques de notre enfance, exploser.**

**Ce qui donne: Une classe recouverte d'un liquide non-identifié plusieurs élèves qui hurlent, impossible de faire un pas sans s'étaler... Ré-pu-gnant.**

**L'auteur de ce masacre de l'alchimie, se cachait actuellement derrière-oui, toujours- Blaise Zabini. On ne sait jamais, il aurait pu recevoir de SA potion sur la figure après tout.**

**Le dernier des Zabini ne se plaignait pas, il savait que, si par malheur Draco était touché et donc sali par cette marée visqueuse, ce ne serait plus dégoutant mais l'apocalypse. Ca faisait peur, mais ça donnait une idée.**

**Théodore, quand à lui, avait plongé la main dans la potion, enfin, plus si potion que ça, de Draco et l'avait actuellement portée à sa bouche.**

**"Pas mauvais", déclara-t-il calmement.**

**Blaise manqua de tourner de l'oeil, comment pouvait-il gouter _ca _sans s'évanouir.**

**En parlant d'évanouissement, Rogue n'en était pas de loin, malheureusement, dans un dernier sursaut de vie, il hurla à travers la classe.**

**"BIEN, PUISQUE NOUS Y SOMMES OBLIGES, NOUS ALLONS TOUS GOUTER CETTE POTION-CI"**

**Voyant qu'aucun élève ne faisait cequ'il avait demandé, il foudroya la classe entière d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-dans-la-seconde-et-dans-d'atroce-soufrances.**

**"Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire, _peut être?_" demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.**

**Pour tout réponse, les élèves se décidèrent à obéir, entre la mort inconnue et la mort par Rogue, il n'avaient pas hésité...**

**Après que chaque élève y ait gouté, il y eu un grand silence puis... Rien.**

**Théodore jetta un regard vers la table des Griffy puis grogna:**

**"Ils sont pas morts..."**

**"Oh merde.." Répondit Blaise**

**"Rmarquez, on est pas mort non plus!! J'suis un génie!!" S'exclama Draco.**

**"Si tu veux.. " répondirent Blaise et Théodore d'une même voix blasée.**

Draco se pencha vers les dégâts de la potion.

« Youk !Qu'est-ce que ça sent mauvais, ce truc ! »

Rogue en profita pour venir.

« Effectivement, monsieur Malfoy. Vous allez avoir la gentillesse de nettoyer ça, maintenant. » dit il. Tout les Gryffondor faillirent hurler de joie.

« Mais avec votre baguette. » ajouta le Maître des Potion. Les Gryffondor se firent charrier par les Serpentard. Draco soupira et sortit le plus lentement possible sa baguette magique de sa poche.

« Recurvite ! »

Au moins, c'était vite fait. Mais il aurait préféré que son directeur de maison prenne quelqu'un d'autre, comme Potter.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je croyais vous avoir dit de nettoyer ça ! » vocifera le professeur de potion, revenant à la charge.

« Euh… mais j'ai fait l'incantation ! » se défendit le blond. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois. Rien. Une troisième fois. Rien non plus. Tout le monde retint son souffle pendant une bonne minute.

« Monsieur Malfoy, dîtes moi que vous nous faîte une mauvaise plaisanterie… » murmura Rogue d'un œil menacent. Mais Draco, se recachant une énième fois derrière Blaise(5), fit un signe de la tête négative. Mais tout d'un coup le blond perdit les pédales et sauta sur la table comme un malade mental(6). Il s'agita comme un dingue.

« Ahhh !!! Si Père l'apprend il va me tuer ! J'peux plus faire de magie ! Ahhh !! J'veux pas ressembler à ces 'Bip' de moldus et… » hurla il, ses cris résonnant dans le cachot sombre et humide. Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ron se pencha à l'oreille de Harry, la main devant la bouche pour ne pas que les autres les entendent d'un air conspirateur.

« Moi je l'ai toujours dis, vieux… ce gars là est complètement malade…(7) » chuchota il d'un air moqueur.

« Ouais, t'as raison… » répondit son ami avec un regard où était mêlé le dégoût et la pitié.(8)

Pendant ce temps là, Draco était toujours sur la table.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Ressaisissez-vous, bon sang ! » cria Rogue, fou de rage.

« Bon sang… je ne suis plus un sang pur ! Peut-être que je n'ai jamais été un sang pur ? Argh ! » répliqua Draco, les mains de chaque côté du visage, l'air complètement affolé.

« Calme toi ! C'est peut-être simplement ta baguette ! » proposa Théodore.

Le visage de Draco passa immédiatement de la panique à un expression neutre.

"Oui, tu as sûrement raison, c'est pas possible autrement."

Tous pousssèrent un soupir de soulagement, la crise était passée. Rogue annonca alors:

"Bien, puisque la baguette de Monsieur Maloy est défectueuse, je vais demander à Monsieur Potter de nettoyer tout ça."

**Harry se rengeorgea comme un p'tit coq, il était fier de montrer à toute la population sorcière et même moldue-on ne sait jamais- l'étendue de ses pouvoirs en nettoyant et sauvant par la même occasion la population la potion ratée, malodorante, visqueuse de Malfoy qui d'ailleurs... (La célébrité lui monte à la tête? Naaan!! XD)**

**"Bon" s'impatienta Rogue "Monsieur Potter, j'attend"**

**Harry lanca un regard qui se voulait menacant mais qui était plutôt bovin et lanca d'une voix claironnante:**

**"Recurvite"**

**Il ne passa absolument rien.**

**"Eh bien, Monsieur Potter" Grinca Rogue en ricanant (Vui! C'est possible!!) "Il me semble que vous ne savez plus faire de magie."**

**Harry prit un air outragé.**

**"Monsieur, je suis sûr que la potion de Malfoy à rendu toutes nos baguettes défectueuses."**

**"Nous y croyons Monsieur Potter, nous y croyons.. " répondit Rogue d'un ton moqueur. "Puisque c'est ainsi, vous allez nettoyer tout ça avec la serpillère qui se trouve dans le placard à votre droite."**

**"QUOI?! mais il n'en est pas question!!" s'exclama Harry dont le visage rouge et bouffi fulminait. "Je vais en parler au directeur de ce pas!"**

**Et il sortit de la classe d'un pas conquérant.**

**"Moins 100 points pour Griffondor. Et après on va ENCORE dire que je favorise mes élèves...**

Le professeur de potion soupira et agita sa baguette pou enfin nettoyer les saletés de la salle de cours.

La plupart des élèves enlevèrent leurs mains de devant leur nez pour pouvoir enfin respirer convenablement.

Rogue se tourna vers sa classe, l'air menacent, son regard plaqué en particulier sur une petite touffe de cheveux blond  
qui dépassait de sous la table.

« Bien, j'aimerais quand même que le coupable du crime d'avant se dénonce ; pour les ignares, j'aimerais que celui  
qui m'a lancé cet œuf de poisson se dénonce enfin ! »

Un nouveau grand silence s'esuivit dans le cachot.

La touffe de cheveux blond tremblota légèrement un instantpuis elle se cacha encore plus derrière le bureau.

Le regard de faucon du maître des potions se posa sur la petittouffe et dit à très haute voix : « Monsieur Malfoy, ce ne serait  
pas vous par hasard ? ».

Les Serpentard regardèrent Rogue avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes au lait. Dans les règles de Poudlard, Rogue accusant un de ses élèves avait zéro chance de se produire un jour.

Et pourtant.

« Non, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vous. Asseyez vous plus convenablement. Je pense savoir connaître  
le véritable coupable ! »

Pour les Gryffondor, qui soupirèrent, c'était évidemment trop, beau pour être vrai. Les Serpentard soupirèrent eux aussi,mais plutôt de soulagement. Rogue pointa un doigt long et jaunâtre vers Ron Weasley qui trembla alors de tout ses membres(note de Melody : Gryffondor, qu'ils disaient,hein ? XD).

« Weasley, vu votre comportement, je suis sûr que c'est VOUS ! Ca ne peut être que vous ! »

« Mais j'ai tremblé parce que vous… »

« 300 points de moins à Gryffondor ! »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de monter comme un cinglé sur sa table, agitant ses bras en l'air, vers le ciel.

« Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!! Merlin, pourquoi ? Je te prie tous les jours en te donnant des corn flakes devant ta photo et tu me fais  
ce coup là ? »

« … »

On entendit une mouche voler. Décidemment, quel cours de Potion aujourd'hui, pour les élèves mais aussi pour Rogue.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Et il me bouffe mes corn flakes en plus ! » dit Ron, essayant de se justifier pour sa conduite. Mais Harry le battait pour ce genre de chose.

La spécialité de Ron était en fait son vocabulaire.

« Ce serait pas plutôt ton hibou qui les mangerais, par hasard ? »demanda alors Dean Thomas, légèrement moqueur.

« Euh… ah ouais, peut-être ! Où alors… euh… »

« Pas possible, Weas-moche à un hibou ? » ironisa Draco, se redressant tout d'un coup. Il se rassit confortablement et  
se tourna vers Ron, encore plus moqueur.

« T'as plus de rat, maintenant ? Ou il est mort ? »

« Huh ? Croutârd ? Bah il, en fait, était… euh… »

Hermione donna un puissant coup de tête à Ron qui s'évanouisur la table, dû au choc.

« MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! On ne s'évanoui pas pendant mon cours! 400 points de moins à Gryffondor ! » vociféra Rogue, fou de rage.

**Son cours était à présent complètement fichu, c'était sûr et certain. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore, Harry sur ses  
talons, entra dans le cachot.**

**« Bonjour, bonjour ! » dit il comme si de rien n'était.**

**« Monsieur le directeur… » salua d'un ton morose Rogue.**

**"Comment allez-vous? Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour vous voir que je suis içi, mais pour une affaire de la plus haute importance."**

**Rogue prit l'air de ne pas comprendre.**

**"Quelle Affaire Monsieur le Directeur?"**

**"Celle de la plus haute importance."**

**"Oui, mais laquelle?"**

**Dumbledore rit nerveusement.**

**"Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai oublié en chemin... Mais Harry se fera un plaisiir de vous expliquer tout ça en longueur, allez, vas-y mon tout petit."**

**Harry s'avanca vers le centre de la classe, sans réflechir une minute que tous les élèves avaient déjà vu la scène.**

**"Je me trouvais içi, je marchais, innocemment, vers le placard de fourniture. Tout était calme, trop calme."**

**Le balafré mit une pause pour le suspence.**

**"Quand, soudain! Un oeuf de poisson, volant à une vitesse inhumaine se dirige vers moi, je plonge au sol! Mais trop tard..."**

**Il prit un air douloureux.**

**"Le projectile avait ateint sa cible, tel l'arc, sa flèche."**

**Il s'écroula brusquement au sol dans un grand bruit.**

**"Je m'écroule! Mais, l'attaquant n'en reste pas là! Je suis mutilé! Mon corps en gardera toujours des sequelles comme, par exemple, cette cicatrice sur le front."**

**Personne n'osait l'interompre... Il pouvait faire vraiment peur quand il voulait.**

**"Dans un dernier sursaut de brâââvoure, je lance une plume blanche, tombée par terre, comme signe de paix. Mais NON! Malfoy-car c'était bien lui- continue, inlassablement, avec cruauté... Et bientôt.. Un oeuf de poisson tombe dans la potion de Malfoy."**

**Quand on s'est prit Un avada Kedavra dans la figure dans sa jeunesse, ça laisse de graves séquelles. Le cerveau du sale petit Potter n'était donc pas au meilleur de sa forme( et sa mémoire non plus...)**

Rogue laissa tomber le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour essayer de se changer les idées. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, ébahi. Il y eut un grand, très grand silence, comme étaient habitués les élèves dans ce cachot sinistre et humide. Une mouche entra dans la bouche du maître des potions, indigné.

Dumbledore sourit. Il tira de sa poche de robe de sorcier sa baguette (ndla : longue comme phrase, n'est-ce pas ?).

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, je vous en débarrasse tout de suite ! » dit il avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Débarrassez de quoi ? » demanda Harry, toujours aussi à côté de la plaque. Dumbledore dit une formule sans queue ni  
tête et la tête de Rogue disparu. Tout le monde poussa un cri, de terreur pour les Serpentard, de soulagement pour les Gryffondor.

« Oh Merlin ! Qui nous avantageras, maintenant ? Un si bon Directeur de Serpentard ! » s'égosilla Draco, alarmé.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, on en trouvera un autre bien meilleur. » répliqua Blaise. Dumbledore regarda d'un air idiot la tête invisible de Severus Rogue.

« Oups ! C'est pas ma faute ! » se justifia il comme un petit garçon. Théodore roula des yeux. Il en avait assez vu et entendu pour aujourd'hui.

« Et moi alors ? Plus personne ne fait attention à moi ? » demanda Harry. La panique avait gagné la classe. Et si ils auraient le même sort que le professeur Rogue dans les minutes

« Oh non ! Blaise, me protégera tu dans mon désespoir ? Moi qui n'ai plus de pouvoirs magique ? » cria presque Draco.

« Chut, déjà que c'est un boucan pas possible ! Et je te signale que moi aussi, j'ai le même problème ! »

« Ah ? »

« Allons, allons ! Gardez votre calme, mes enfants ! On va régler ce problème de suite ! »

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et il disparu.

« Ah là, on ne peux rien redire à ça, il a effectivement régler un des plus gros problèmes ! » fit remarquer Théodore.

Tout le monde soupira. Rogue s'avança en tibutant vers ses élèves d'un pas mal assuré. On ne voyait rien, peut-être essayait il de parler ? Tout le monde re-soupira une énième fois. Un professeur sans tête, un directeur complètement marteau et lâche, un égocentrique, etc. A n'en plus finir.

Harry se leva sur une des tables.

« Bien, vu que c'est moah le héros, c'est moi qui commande ! »

dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Espèce de sale… »

Draco monta sur la table.

« C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène quelque part… » murmura Lavande Brown à Parvati Patil. Cette dernière hocha furieusement sa tête tout en regardant la scène.

« Un beau combat avec de beaux garçons… quoi de mieux ? Quel cours fantastique… si seulement il y aurait des jets d'eau et… » dit elle, perdu dans son délire.

« Mon cas est-il perdu ? Oui, certainement… » pensa douloureusement Rogue. Malgré le fait que sa tête soit juste invisible et qu'il soit bien toujours en vie, il ne pouvait pas parler. Théodore se pencha au dessus de lui et réprima un fou rire.

« Trop bien ! On voit tout ses intestins et sa colonne vertébrale ! Ha ha ! » dit il avant de retourner à sa place.

« Mais tais-toi, Merlin ! »

« Quel farceur ce prof ! » dit Ron. Hermione roula des yeux.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça… » dit elle.

A suivre

Notes de Azills, qui n'a que ça à faire..

(1): Ca aurait été un peu dur aussi!! XDDD

J'suppose que tu voulais dire un poison-Argh, je meurs et pas un Poisson-Blups, mais ça me fait bien bien rire!!

(2): Toujours aussi appreciés les Griffy!! D

Sort sa batte RonRon, Ryry, petits, petits, approchez...

(3): Si elle change de couleur toute seule, oui, c'est pas normal... Ca me rappelle mes experiences en sciences:))

(4): Les bulles?! XD)

(5): L'unique innocent dans cette histoire, c'est Blaise en fait.. D

(6): C'est comme moi!! C'est comme moi!!

(7): Kwééé? è.é

(8): Impossible!! D'un point de vue totalement scientifique, on ne peut pas avoir l'air dégouté en regardant Dray!! .


End file.
